'Iron' Lyam
'Iron' Lyam is a long time member of the Night's Watch before the Wall fell. He is apart of the few Men of the Night's Watch to join the brothers now serving Queen Shireen Baratheon in King's Landing. Appearance and Character Built like a part of the wall that stood himself, Lyam is a man one would not like to cross as he looks like he could snap anyone in half. A man from the North, he has shaggy, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes as well. He often dons his armor early and is often seen in the colors of the Night’s Watch. Specks of burns here and there and an occasional stain still decorate his clothes. A massive man at just a bit over seven feet tall, he’s a sight to behold and the constant frown under his beard and unkempt hair add more to his intimidating appearance. However, he does tend to look older than he actually is, the decades of service and travel taken a toll on his body already. yam is not a man of many words. He often keeps to the smith with its light and heat even in the darkest nights or in the training yard to bash recruits bloody. He only leaves either for rest or drinking, though he is often found for both at the smith with a freshly stoked fire, or anything that needs the attention of the giant brother. History Born in a hamlet north west of Queenscrown that has no name found on a map but was called Baile’s Home by those who knew of the place, Lyam was a simple man. Growing up as a farmer, he married a girl from his hamlet before he was twenty years old. With two children soon after it was all he desired until the Wildlings came. Of course raids were nothing unexpected but there were so many they easily crushed the handful of defenders with crude spears and bows. Though Lyam expected to die to the screams of his own family, he woke up days later with half is calf missing. He does not know how he ended up in Mole’s Town but he did, arriving with an empty pack and just a bit more than half-dead. A big and resilient man, he managed to recover after weeks. When warned about more wildlings, he and the villagers fled to Castle Black. Seeing the low number of crows who defiantly defended the castle and the wall he joined them in the defense and fully afterwards with a few others like Satin. Seeing with hatred that Lord Crow gives away the land that belonged to the people of the North to the Wildlings, he saw no sense in the actions despite all claims. However, the destruction of parts of the Wall by some ancient artifact and the White Walkers changed his mind a bit. He still despised the Wildlings but he was a simple man and the Lord Commander might know things he did not. Content to be just a Crow he continued fighting wherever it led him, though he never speaks of anything that happened after the healing of Jon Snow, his change to Azor Ahai and the events afterwards like venturing north of the wall. Lyam was part of the small remnant of the Night’s Watch and their reformation under Queen Shireen. For the longest time, Lyam has been a man of the Night’s Watch and continues to be one. He has no intention to depart as his work at the smithy and in a fight is needed, at least as far as he himself is concerned. While he does not train recruits he forges weapons and armor and waits for a call to arms from the Queen. The Search for Gregor Clegane Lyam was one of the Brothers selected to follow Sandor Clegane in the attempt to find Gregor Clegane and report on his whereabouts. Lyam participated in the skirmish with the Faith Militant, killing many himself, and sending their captain, Ser Addam Waxley, to flight. Their attack saved a group of Red Priests from execution, including Riler, who would aid the Night's Watch afterward. From the castle of Northmarch, Lyam was given charge of a handful of brothers that traveled south along the Boneway searching for clues to Ser Gregor's location. Blackhaven Lyam and his brothers took refuge in Blackhaven, but found the castle and town abandoned. In searching the keep they found many stonemen locked in the great hall. Lyam and his allies fought against the stonemen long enough to bar the door shut and flee the keep. On the road, Lyam and the others found survivors from Blackhaven, mostly murdered by Faith Militant. Back to A War Without End PCs.